A New Day
by RockandRoller
Summary: Katniss and Peeta return from the Hunger Games. How Katniss and Peeta rebuild their lives. Characters are a bit OOC. This story does not follow the original plot of the Hunger Games.
1. First day Outside

**A/N: Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it. I could use some ideas so reviewing would help. Thank you all. I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up again for the third time tonight. Another nightmare from the Hunger Games, and I can't get the image of Rue dying out of my head. It's now the beginning of the Fall season and it's been about three weeks since Peeta and I had won the games. Since then I haven't spoken to Peeta. I know how selfish it is but I'm not ready to see him again; not yet at least.

Next to me the clock is ticking, lulling me to a more peaceful state. I slowly roll myself up and out of bed to find that it's around 4 o'clock in the morning. Quietly I walk downstairs being careful not to wake up Prim or my Mother. As soon as I get to the kitchen I see the pile of mail addressed to me. There's mainly letters from 'adoring' fans in the Capitol. Once I begin to sort through them I stumble across one that's not from the Capitol; and I can only tell because Capitol envelopes have special designs and seals. I look at the plain white envelope. It has no address on it, which leaves me with a weird feeling. As silently as possible I slip the letter in my PJ shirt and take out the kettle to make some tea to calm me down. Suddenly I hear someone stumbling down the stairs.

"Katniss!" Prim squeals. "You finally have come out of your room."

"Yeah, it's been a bit hasn't it." I say while putting the kettle on the stove.

"Katniss what is that?" Prim asks while pointing at the letter barely sticking out of my shirt.

I look up at her, pause for a minute, and say, "It's a letter from someone. I'm not sure who but it's not from the capitol like the rest."

"Oh." She says taken back a bit.

"If you want to you can read it with me." I say as the kettle begins to whistle. "You can also have some tea if you'd like."

"Thank you Katniss, I think I will do both." Prim says politely.

Once I've poured the tea I look up and see Prim looking at me expectantly. I set down the tea for both of us and realize that Prim is waiting for me to take out the letter.

I open it up quickly and unfold the letter inside saying, "Here goes nothing."


	2. Getting Somewhere

**A/ N: Thanks to those who are now following my story. I hope to get more readers and hear ideas from all of you. I still don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

Once I've opened the letter Prim and I begin to read.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I know how hard the games were on you so I've decided to stay away from you for the next few weeks. The games are difficult for me to cope with too; some of my nightmares are just unbearable. When you're ready or if you'd think it would help you can always visit me, because I will always be here for you. I hope to see you again._

_ Best Wishes._

_ -Peeta_

I look up to Prim but I can't read her expression. It was nice of Peeta to send me this letter and I know he cares for me but it's still too early after the games for me to see him.

"You know you should at least get out and say hi to him." Prim says with wisdom, "I bet it would help you with your nightmares. Every night they get louder and louder and usually they're about Peeta."

I look up at Prim asking, "How do you know most of my nightmares are about him?"

Surprised and shocked Prim answers, "I may or may not hear you at night screaming and come to check on you."

"You don't need to do that Prim." I tell her a little off guard.

"Yes I do. I need to look out for my sister." Prim smiles and says matter of fact like.

I look up at her and smile as I take the last sip of my tea. "Hey, I'm going to go hunting for a bit I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok, if you're ready." Prim says.

I quickly go to find my hunting boots and my father's old jacket. The good memories of my father always come back to me when I wear his jacket. I run outside trying not to be seen while the sun is still down. I keep running with my head down trying to zip up my jacket when I run into him.

I look up and meet his bright blue eyes only to realize a moment later that I accidentally made him drop a bag of flour and other groceries.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you drop your groceries." I say while helping him pick up what was dropped.

"Don't worry about it. I should have watched where I was going." Peeta says with a smile.

Once everything is picked up I finally say, "Thank you for the letter. It's nice to know that people are there for me."

"Oh, yeah." He says like he's lost for words.

"So why are you out so early?" I ask curiously.

"I was actually going to bake some bread this morning to bring around to some of my family." He answers. "So why are you out?"

"I'm going to start hunting again. Or at least try." I answer his question quickly.

"Hey, would you and your family like to come over for dinner tonight?" Peeta asks shyly.

Surprised by his question I answer not knowing where the words are coming from, "Yeah. I'm sure my family and I would love it."

"Great, I'll see you tonight around 6:30." He says starting to walk off.

"Ok." I answer as I begin to walk away to try to hunt again.


	3. Truthful Moments

**A/ N: I probably should've mentioned that I can't update too often because of school, sports, and other activities. I'm honestly extremely sorry about not updating for your entertainment. Last thing, please review or PM me about the story, it would really help. Thank you guys! I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV: **

I wonder what just happened as I slip under the fence into the woods. I knew it was only polite to join him for dinner. What confuses me is that he knows I need time to heal and that I'm still not sure how I feel about him. Shaking my mental conversation from my thoughts I realize I'm already at the log which stores my bow and arrows. I take in the feeling of the bow in my hands, again, along with the early morning's brisk air. Walking through the woods I see no changes since I left for the games. Sitting down for a bit I think to myself, "Why me?" "Why did my family have to be in this situation?" I think about this for a while when I feel a sudden pressure on my mid back. Quickly turning around, bow in hand; ready for anything, I see a familiar face smiling towards me.

"Hey, Catnip." He says, smile and all.

"Hey, Gale." I say a bit unnerved but happy to see my old friend is out here with me.

"Been awhile since we've been able to speak." I wonder where he is going with this.

"Well, it's been a bit difficult readjusting, especially with the Capitol always being there." I say as monotone as possible.

"Only those affected by the Capitol would know; and by that I mean nearly everyone." He says beginning to look at his feet.

"That's true Gale. The Capitol has the most brutal people, more than all of the districts. Yet, so, many of their citizens are oblivious to it being that way."

He takes a step back, looking up at me. I'm almost worried by the way he just stares through me, as if looking into my soul. Then he shakes his head.

"Katniss…" He says.

"Yeah," I say looking up from the rock I have taken a perch on recently.

"You've changed, and whether it's for better or for worse I have only had the same question pop up in my head for weeks."

"And that question would be…?"

"Do you love me? Not just puppy love, but in the future would you be willing to marry me and spend the rest of your days with me?"

I freeze shocked by his question. Thinking and not knowing what to say. Do I love him? As a brotherly figure, yes I do. As someone who I will be with for the rest of my life honestly, no I don't. We're just too alike and I don't feel that same type of love for him as I do for someone else. Knowing Gale is anticipating this answer and how important it is to him, I decide upon my answer.

"Gale, I love you, but not in that type of way. I love you like we're siblings or the closest best friends can get without crossing that line."

"I kind of figured that, but I still wish the best for you and that Peeta fellow. I do love you although I know Peeta already has your heart, and as long as you're happy, well, I am too."

"That's nice of you to say Gale. I know you don't like getting this mushy about feelings so I'm going to head home now. And, one more thing, thank you for everything you've done for me."

"No problem, after all you're like a sister to me." He responds as I start walking back to the fence, with a smile on my face.


	4. Grocer Flirts

**A/ N: I finally got a review! I'm partying in my head right now. Read on my friends this chapter is good. I still don't own the Hunger Games or the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

As soon as I walk in the house I see both my sister and mother. At our kitchen table treating someone for what looks like an infected hand. I start to remove my hunting coat and boots, then approach them at the table.

"Hey, Mom, Prim. Tonight we're going to have dinner at Peeta's around 6:30." I say looking up at them.

"Okay. Katniss, do you mind helping us make something to bring over?" My mother asks.

"Sure, I can help out. Do you want me to pick up anything from the market in town to prepare to make something?"

"Here, can you get some potatoes, butter, cheddar cheese, and chives?"

"Yeah. No problem." I say as put back on my coat.

As I walk into the town's market I'm surrounded by the smell of fresh food. The market is huge compared to the amount of people who actually live in town. I walk through the aisles searching for the items I was sent to get. I find all of the fairly quickly and head back to the front only to be met by him again. I get in line to check things out, with him behind me.

"We meet again." He says chuckling hardily.

"I guess we do." I say with a slight smirk on my face. _Where did that come from?_ I shake this thought from my head and look up at him. Then I see something out of the corner of my eye. A bottle of vodka, I head to get it for Haymitch.

"Haymitch?" He asks looking up at me.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I saw it, and knew to get it for him." I say.

Finally it's my turn to pay after about five minutes.

"Hi, Katniss. How are you today?" Mitt Sumpt, the grocer's son asks me, while checking out my items.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. That will be $6.50."

I hand him the cash in my pocket and start to grab my bag.

"Oh, would you like some help with that Katniss?"

"It's alright I can help her in a moment." Peeta jumps in while glaring at Mitt.

I wait for Peeta to pay still seeing him glare at Mitt. After a few minutes Peeta and I are ready to leave.

"Have a good day Katniss." Mitt calls out with a huge smirk on his face.

"What a creep." I say once we're outside.

"He was flirting with you." Peeta says with venom hinted in his voice.

"Are you jealous?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes." He says quietly.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Shouldn't he know not to mess with me by now, or flirt with you?"

"He should." I say while walking into Victor's Village.

"Hey, Katniss, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out some time?"

I stand there frozen at my doorstep. For Pete's sake I just came out of the house today. What should I do? I have to think straight for a second. Do I like him? Heck yes I do! Thinking back to Gale's question from earlier today I apply it to Peeta. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my days with him.

"Yes." I say after a lot of thinking.

"Cool, well I will see you in a little bit." He says grinning like he had won the lottery.

I walk into my house to find myself being stared down by my sister and mom in the kitchen. They look a little upset but it doesn't look too serious. I know I'm definitely not in trouble but something is bothering them.

"Where were you?" Mom asks me.

"At the grocery store, but I got a little lost, it being my first time in there and all." I lie.

"Alright, can I have the groceries so I can make the mashed potatoes were bringing to Peeta's?"

"Oh, sure." I say handing the bag of groceries over. "Well I'm going to shower and get ready."

**A/ N: Hey if anyone would like to submit a character to my story I will gladly use it, just PM me with all of the character's details. Such as name, age, looks, backstory, job, district, and etcetera. **


	5. First Dinner

**A/N: Ok so you probably all hate me for not updating; and I do not blame you at all. I was also kind of sort of, 100% disappointed that no one wanted their character in the story. But it doesn't matter now. Once again I don't own the Hunger Games, or its characters, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

After I shower and dress, I think of Peeta. Do I like Peeta? Was Gale right about Peeta already having my heart? Who am I kidding I have my own heart, and no one else can have it. Or can they?

I groan in confusion. Until there is a knocking at my door.

"Katniss?" Prim softly says from outside the door.

"Come in." I call out.

As she opens the door I ask, "What's up, little duck?"

"Not much I just heard you talking about Peeta and owning hearts, so I decided to check on you."

"I said all of that out loud?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk about it?"

I look at my now thirteen year old little sister. "I guess it might help."

I spill and tell her everything about in the games, before them, and after, and my feelings for Peeta the whole time. I tell her about how I need to know Peeta is okay and safe after every nightmare. By the end she knows everything I've been bottling up inside of me.

"Sounds like you love him." She teases me.

"I don't know, Prim. It was an act at first but now I'm not sure."

"Katniss, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Prim."

"If Peeta umm… died right now, what would you do?"

"I would probably stay in this room for the rest of my life, drinking away like Haymitch. After all doesn't love just hurt you in the end?" I say suddenly realizing that I said that I had loved Peeta.

My sister looks at me for a second before saying, "Well first of all, love brings people together, but if it knocks you down just get back up again. Second of all Katniss you just admitted you love him, but clearly your holding back; and I'm not going to make you tell him but it would be a start."

I look at my sister in shock of all that she's said. Yes I'm falling for Peeta and telling him would be a great start like she suggested. But the whole thing about love bringing people together is smart and surprisingly true. That's when I realize I need to talk to Peeta about all of this tonight.

An hour later we left the house for dinner at Peeta's. As I knock on the door I wonder how to talk to Peeta about what we have going on between us. Soon Peeta has opened the door and we've met each other's gaze. Our eyes lock for at least a minute until my mom coughs from behind me.

"Oh, yes, um… come in, come in." Peeta says blushing. "Dinner is almost ready; I'm making lamb stew."

"We brought over some mashed potatoes." Prim says with a wide grin.

"That's great, it should go well with the stew and green beans."

Peeta leads us through his identical house until we reach the dining room. As soon as I walk in a big, and furry dog jumps on me. I almost think that I'm back in the games for a second until Prim starts laughing and petting the dog.

"Oh, I forgot to mention I got a dog about a week ago. His name is Sawyer and he is a Bernese Mountain Dog. He is really friendly and helps with my newer fear of dogs." Peeta tells us.

I get back up when Peeta offers me a hand. Then I realize how Peeta has fought with his demons so straight forward, while I have been moping around the house pushing everything deep down inside of me.

"He's so cute," Prim exclaims derailing my train of thoughts.

"I know right. I actually found him as a stray, in the junkyard, trapped under old and broken tools. Luckily I got him out to be checked by the vet and he was in good shape," Peeta explains. "Well I'm going to get the food it should be ready, you can all sit at the dining room table."

I sit down and out comes Peeta with the food. We all eat and converse about random things around the district. Once we have all finished dinner Peeta bids us farewell but I ask my Mom if I could stay over a bit longer, which she reluctantly agrees to. I go to ask Peeta if it's alright if I stay for a while.

"You can stay over here for a little while, Katniss."

How did he know what I wanted to ask him? Oh, who am I kidding, Peeta always knows what someone is going to say. Peeta and I walk over to the couch.

When Peeta starts…

**A/N: Oh, I left you a cliffhanger! Hey guys I've been thinking and maybe I don't want this to be a Katniss and Peeta story and I want you to vote in the review section.**

**Katniss and Peeta**

**Katniss and Cato**

**Katniss and Clove**

**Katniss and Gale**

**Peeta and Clove**

**Gale and Clove**

**Cato and Clove, also Katniss and Peeta**


	6. Admitting Things

**A/N: Hey it's me, RockandRoller! So, tonight I suddenly have a bunch of free time because I'm babysitting my little brother and sister, and because of this I decided to write another chapter. Based on some comments I will be continuing with Peeta and Katniss as the ship. I don't own anything from the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

_How did he know what I wanted to ask him? Oh, who am I kidding, Peeta always knows what someone is going to say. Peeta and I walk over to the couch._

_When Peeta starts…_

"Thank you for coming over tonight, I know you just came out of your house for the first time I've seen in a while. I guess, well, I just missed you."

"Hey, Peeta, I really need to tell you something. When we got back to District Twelve, I told you that anything that happened in the Capital and the arena would not change anything between us. I was wrong. Ever since the games I started to feel things I never felt before. I started to fall in love with you and was too afraid to admit it, even to myself."

"Katniss, is this a dream, because I've dreamt about this moment for a while now and I always wake up afterwards?" Peeta says in a haze.

"No Peeta, this is as real as it gets." I tell him laughing.

"You know I love you right? I mean sure there was the interview, but that was just for the Capital and to convince the districts. Well I guess we don't need to convince them anymo-"

"Peeta," I cut off his rambling. "I know you love me."

I look into Peeta's blue eyes, darkened with lust; and he looks into my light grey ones full of desire. I begin to lean in and so does Peeta, until our lips meet at a perfect halfway. It doesn't feel like fireworks as people may explain, I fell a sparking burn, flawlessly left on my lips. This must be what being love feels like, and I never want it to end. We must have sat there for three minutes before breaking apart. I never break contact with his bright blue eyes slightly darkened with lust.

"That was, wow, amazing." Peeta whispers huskily.

"I'd have to agree," I say reveling in the amazing sensation from what I had just experienced with Peeta. "So what does this all mean?"

"I'm not sure yet but I have an idea of what it's going to be. So Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?"

I don't even need to think twice, "Yes."

"Peeta, I'm sorry I didn't realize that I loved you before now. I let my insecurities get to me and wasn't willing to take a risk, which isn't like me."

"Katniss, I could never stay mad at you. The effect you have on me makes sure of that. All is forgiven."

I sneak a quick glance at the clock on the wall and notice it's almost midnight. Shoot, I need to go home, like now.

"Thank you Peeta, that means a lot to me."

"No, problem, I'd do anything for you."

"Hey, as much as I hate to ruin the moment, I'm pretty sure I should be going home now." I say while standing up.

"Well, thank you for coming over then. I hope we could go on that date tomorrow?" Peeta questions.

"Yes, of course."

"Awesome, why don't you come over here around five o'clock tomorrow."

"Sounds great," I say knowing that I have nothing scheduled in my future assuring that I can go on the date. "See you tomorrow Peeta."

"I will see you then," Peeta replies.

I walk out the door of Peeta's house and back to mine. Once inside I'm greeted by my sister and Mom waiting for me.

**A/N: Thank you for voting. Maybe my next story I will do one of the other ships. Thank you for reviewing, the more reviews the better the story because of your lovely suggestions. Remember you can submit characters at any time except the end of the story when it's complete. Ideas would be great and constructive criticism is always helpful. Thank You All.**


	7. Preparation Time

**A/N: Happy Holidays. This chapter is well overdue. So here it is, please give me ideas guys. My factory of brain gets backed up easy and sometimes I need some criticism or your ideas to keep the story going! I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.**

_I walk out the door of Peeta's house and back to mine. Once inside I'm greeted by my sister and Mom waiting for me._

"So, how did it go?" Prim asks me.

"Good. I told him how I felt and now I have a boyfriend."

"That's great Katniss!" Prim exclaims.

"Well I told him the same things I told you. Thankfully he forgave me after my stupid actions."

"Katniss, I want you to be careful with Peeta," my Mom says softly.

"Mom, it's alright, Peeta is the nicest person I've ever met. After all we have been through Peeta wouldn't hurt me now."

"I know, I just want the best for you and I know I didn't provide you with anything near that for a while and now I'm more worried than ever about you."

"Okay Mom."

The next day came faster than I expected. When I awoke I realized I had no nightmares, peeling myself from the bed I went to check the clock to see what time it was. 11:34 in the morning. Today I've slept in the latest I have ever in my life. Quickly I run around my room to get myself ready and take a quick shower. When I was done I quickly ran downstairs only to see my mother and sister eating their lunch together.

"I would say good morning Katniss, but it's kind of late for that," Prim smiled while looking towards the grandfather clock next to me. I laugh quietly at what Prim said and then begin to pillage the pantry for something to eat. I finally find a roll of bread and an apple to eat for my brunch. Eating, I realize I have hours before Peeta and I go on a date. Silently I decide that today I will visit Madge. The one person, other than Gale who was my friend.

I slip out the door quickly, so Prim and Mom don't question what was up with me this morning. I walk through the cracked streets of District 12. Some looking at me with fear, others with shock, and a few with proud expressions. By the time I made it to the Mayor's mansion I have learned how I was going to deal with all of the attention I was getting.

Madge and I spent a couple of hours talking and playing board games and never once mentioned what had happened. Finally as I was about to leave to get ready for my date with Peeta, Madge stopped me on the way out.

"I'm glad your back Katniss. It was boring without you around. It's nice to know that your with Peeta, I hope you two have a time tonight."

"How did you know about our date?" I ask suddenly curios as to why Madge knows inside part of my private life.

"I stopped by the bakery for breakfast this morning. Peeta was there and looked really happy so I asked why he was so chipper and then he told me about your date tonight."

"Oh. Okay, thank you Madge. I really like Peeta so I hope the date goes well too." I say as I start to walk out the door.

"I will see you later Katniss."

"Goodbye," I call over my shoulder as I head home.

As soon as I got home I quickly got ready by throwing some casual clothes on and re-braiding my hair. It was nearly time for Peeta and I to go out on our date. Swiftly I walk downstairs and say goodbye to Prim and my Mom and tell them I will be back later as I threw on my coat.

When I walk out the door I am hit by the cold air of Autumn. I silently walk across the street to Peeta's house wandering what we would do on our date. Before I know it I'm knocking on Peeta's door. When he opens it my eyes widen in surprise.


	8. The Announcement

**A/N: Hello. I hope you're all doing well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have a big plan for where I want this story to go, and some surprises added in this chapter. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters, Suzanne Collins does.**

_Before I know it I'm knocking on Peeta's door. When he opens it my eyes widen in surprise._

The whole team is in Peeta's house; Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and the prep team are sitting in the living room.

"Peeta," I say pulling him outside for a moment. "Why is the team here?"

"It was really short notice, but President Snow is going to make the Quarter Quell announcement before the Victory Tour, today. So now the tour has been moved to start in three days." Peeta says quickly. "Im sorry about our date, but I promise we will have our date tomorrow, I already checked our schedule."

"Alright tomorrow then, same time."

"Consider it done."

"What time is the Quell announcement?" I ask.

"About, ten minutes." Peeta said, while looking at his watch. "They should make the mandatory viewing announcement right about now."

Sure enough the speakers throughout the district crackle on. While the peacekeepers speak throughout the district Peeta leads me inside of his house where I am greeted by the team. Finally people begin to clear out and I can approach Cinna.

"How are you girl on fire?" Cinnamon asks me.

"As good as gets around here," I reply with sarcasm.

"Are you ready to work soon?"

"More or less."

Quickly we have made our way though greetings and retire on the couch for the presidential speech. Before we know it the T.V. is on and Snow is talking about how great our country is. Until President Snow finally announces what the Quell will be like.

"On the seventy-fith anniversary of the hunger games, as a reminder that everyone does pay for the price of freedom, each district will offer up twelve male and twelve female tributes ages eleven through twenty to participate in one massive hunger games, where there may be twelve winners."

As soon as Snow announces this I run outside with Peeta on my tail.

"I can't. I can't do this. Mentor twenty four kids and know that maybe none of them will come out alive. Peeta I can't go through this alone."

"Hey, Katniss, you won't be alone. I will be there."

"Promise?"

"Always."

"What if Prim is reaped again now she has a greater chance and I can't volunteer. Peeta I can't mentor my baby sister through the hunger games."

"She wouldn't be reaped, it's highly unlikely. Plus the Capitol loves her too much to let her go."

I look into Peeta's darkened blue eyes full of love, care, and great thought. Almost magnetically I find myself leaning in towards him and meeting him a perfect halfway in a kiss of desperation and need. We stay there until we're out of breathe. Together we walk back inside Peeta's house hand in hand. As soon as we are inside Haymitch pushes us back out.

"You two need to follow me, right now." Haymitch grumbles while leading us into a part of Victor's Village that I had never been to.

When we stop we are in what used to be a pool. How can the Capitol expect us to use, need, or want a pool when we're struggling just to get food. The place is broken down, empty, and has rats crawling everywhere.

"There's no cameras or voice recorders here. What I'm about to ask you is very important and I need you to answer honestly."

"Okay," I say unsure of what my mentor is about to do.

"What do you two think about the Capitol?"

"I for one hate it. I took away my Dad in the mines, it didn't provide food when needed. I hope one day it disappears."

"I have to agree with Katniss. They are truly despicable for what they have done to innocent kids, families, men, and women everywhere."

"Good to know. How would the both of you feel about becoming part of a rebellion?"


	9. Waking Up

A/N: This chapter is well overdue, and I would like to sincerely apologize for the wait. I know where this story is going to go now and I hope you all will like it. Without further ado, I don't own the Hunger Games or any of their characters, Suzanne Collins does.

_I slowly flutter my eyes open drifting back into consciousness once again after blacking out. There is no such thing as time, just presence and faint awakening back into the awful world I know. _

_I can hear them talking about it... About me._

_Usually I'm not able to comprehend what is happening, this time is different though. I'm not sure whether I should be joyful, excited, or perhaps even frightened. They speak about the procedure. Whatever the procedure may be, it must be important because the only time I ever know what they're saying is when they speak of it._

_I blink. Still only seeing darkness, makes me fear for the worst if this isn't it already. Hungrily, blindly, and mentally broken as I've been referred to, I lie here waiting for they day it will all end, but knowing it won't come._

_I sometimes wonder what I myself, in what I believed to be as an okay conscious, did so terribly wrong to have deserved such a cruel fate as this. Though I do believe at this time it may be the best for me to endure this suffering because the suffering is inevitable, and it would be best for me to take it, rather than someone more innocent, or better hearted than me. Though my current suffering is inevitable still I wish that it wouldn't be, not matter how terribly impossible it would be to achieve. Then again I learned a long time ago in my critical district that there is no such thing as a happy ending for anyone no matter how rich, strong, or special._

_With what little memory remains inside me, I think back to when I used to envy the fact that victors got so much reward for surviving the Hunger Games. Until I found that In trade for unlimited wealth and adoration your very sanity and dignity was given away. For the less fortunate though as tributes they were forced to give up sanity, and everything they ever knew, just to entertain the sick in the mind 'rich' people of the Capitol._

_I laugh at the fact that life I'll s so messed up and the system will probably never be fixed. I hurts everywhere and I almost am ready to double over in pain before I realise that I'm belted down to a concrete slab, known as my bed. Oh what a cruel twist in fate life had planned for me. My plan is to give up, to simply stop trying. The others plan including my uncontrollable body, has other plans for me to live. Though my body may live and fully recover, never will my mind or soul, or even my identity. Isn't it crazy how much can be taken away from you just like that._

_My head hurts again and I can feel my pulse decreasing. I know I'm going to be right back under again. So much for my happy ending. Maybe they will do the procedure while I'm asleep again. Then again I'm hardly ever awake. Before I slip back into nothingness I make it priority to remember who I am._

_My name is Clove, and I secretly survived only as a tribute for the Hunger Games._


End file.
